so innocent its almost a sin
by ChibiMonkeyGirl
Summary: how would have amidamaru been if he had a woman he loved with all his heart, well read and find out.


" how she makes me feel this way, is beyond my knowing

**Alright a very corny story about Amidamaru and the woman of his dreams because he gets ways to less love in my opinion.**

" **how she makes me feel this way, is beyond my knowing. And to be honest I dont care anymore she and my best friend are the only one I need."**

**Lust**

She doesn't even know what she does to me. Only catching her smell and see her walk by makes me filled with lust.

Every time she would softly cares my body. Every whimper she would utter in the passion of the night, every soft and gentle kiss she would give me. It was all enough to undo the monster in me.

I still don't quite understand what is was that, but the way we would feel the passion of the primal force every night, Bodies entangled lavender and sakura pink mingling with one another. Hands caressing each other, lips running tracing and marking every spot on our bodies.

She was like ice cream, she sated one nagging feeling, and the other moment she made you feel like something was missing.

She was making me feel like this… and you know what I love it.

**Pride**

My pride has more than once hurt her. I knew that I most of the time it was nothing more than a simple misunderstanding. But I always refused to give in. I the great Amidamaru did not bow to anyone and I wasn't planning on now either, even when my conscious in my head said that I was being foolish. For hurting the person I loved with all my hearth.

However when I caught her avoiding me with that pained look on her beautiful face, was more than enough, to realize what a great fool I have been to hurt her. And without a second thought, my pride forgotten, I would rush after her.

**Greed**

She always would chuckle, her beautiful sea blue eyes shining brightly, when I would wrap my arms possessively around her waist and bring her against my chest. She was supposed to have gone out with her friends who also work at the palace. But I had gotten other plans. It was then I remembered my little talk I had with mosuke that week

"Man, Amidamaru don't get pissed but you're really greedy when its comes down to Sakura." I had chuckled at his comment and answered " no my friend, I am not greedy I am simple possessive about what's mine" mosuke and I would laugh about it both knowing it was true. I would make sure she spent the whole day with me and me alone.

I was certain that may probably would give me a lecture tomorrow, about me being too possessive, But really I don't care. She is mine and mine alone.

SO who cares if I am greedy and wish to keep her all to myself?

**Gluttony**

In the beginning it had been nothing more than a stupid infatuation, But that silly 'infatuation' had grown into an addiction. She was like sweet nectar or honey, sweet and really tempting the more I had… the more I wanted her. I desired her kisses, I longed for her touches, I wanted her love… I wanted everything.

I was drowning in her and I should have been afraid, but drowning had never ever felt so unbelievable good.

**Anger & Wrath**

I understood that there was a certain risk of danger to both our work and I should have expected something would go wrong. I had experience it before, When had I not. I always would be ambushed by an group of worthless bandits ready to rape innocent defenceless woman's, or murder poor people and robbing them of their belongings.

It was my job to make sure they would not harm anyone as the samurai of the land lord.

But that didn't mean that I was able to control myself when she had gotten back to the palace severely wounded, when she barely had escaped an bunch of bandits who had tried to rob her and then would have had fun with her. It weren't any serious wounds, but to see her hurt. Was more then enough to snap the great amount of control I possessed. Nobody and then nobody had any right to tough or even harm MY woman.

My anger had been like ice, Cold and fierce. I had been angry with myself for not being able to protect her, But most of all I had been angry with her for going alone without any protection. Even after I had warned her that there were a bunch of bandits waiting to robe anyone. In that forest she had gone to without any guards.

And as to be expected she still hadn't seemed to understand the seriousness of the situation and the amount of luck she had she had gotten away from them before they could have cause her any serious harm. And had apologized profusely for worrying me. At the moment I had wanted nothing more than to knock some sense into her. But when she suddenly wrapped her arms around me and once again assuring me that she was alright, I finally understood from where this anger had been born.

Its was born out of fear, fear of losing her. Losing the woman I love.

**Envy:**

My black coloured eyes narrowed as I Watched my girl friend, serve some food to the guest of the landlord A.k.a. worthless losers as I had dubbed them. They were flirting shameless with her and she didn't even notice it.

I never didn't quite understand why she came to work here, not that I am Complaining But those bastards never got the hint. Didn't they know from the glares I shot them that she was mine, apparently not. They were all going on about making her their lady and promising all things.

And the simple being she was answered them plain simple" I do not care about those things, I am happy with the life I have now and the man I am with makes me more than content." Those looks the bastards had on their faces made my day. I took all my control that I possessed to not laugh at them. But her words flattered me and I smiled softly at her.

But the bastards didn't let it rest, at least one of them when she got to retrieve the empty plates, one of them found it needed to spank her on her butt. I found my anger boil to the point.

Come to think that I the mighty Amidamaru had sunk so low to be pissed of by and stranger, who flirted shameless with my woman.

I let out a sigh and got up to teach that man a lessons, I only was aloud to take action if the servants were being abused, and in my opinion my woman is being abused at the moment.

I notice then how deep I may have fallen in love with her.

**Laziness/Sloth:**

Half asleep I gaze lazy at the woman sleeping next to me. The sun had been up for hours. And yet I couldn't get myself to leave the bed, not when it felt so good to be at peace.

the first time in my life I felt lazy…. and sleepy…. And yet I had never felt better.

And as my eyes slid close once again. I couldn't help but wish for Kami to grant my wish to stay with her like this forever…. With the woman I love in my arms.

I know Its corny but I simply couldn't help it.

Review please


End file.
